


Dresscode Eros

by Chepseh



Series: Slipper neben Santonis [29]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Teasing, Tie Kink
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chepseh/pseuds/Chepseh
Summary: Zur Feier des Tages! Wie uns einst schon bärtige Männer sangen, "every girl's crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man"...





	Dresscode Eros

Er hatte die Krawatte zwölf lange Stunden getragen – abends auf der Couch wurde sie ihm doch lästig. Seufzend löste er den Knoten. Und sah dabei zufällig, dass Silke fast wie auf Kommando ihren Blick weg von ihrem Buch und auf ihn richtete. Scherzhaft zog er den Schlips mit einer koketten Geste vom Hals, die an die Kapriolen der Burlesque erinnern sollte, und warf ihr den Stoff auf den Kopf. Das war als neckischer Rüffel für ihren Voyeurismus gedacht, aber sie fing das blaue Stück, und stieg schwer darauf ein.  
„Krieg ich noch mehr?“  
„Lieber die Brille oder die Socken?“  
Auch das hatte nicht den gewünschten Effekt, jetzt legte sie das Buch sogar zur Seite.  
„Brille, bitte!“  
Was hatte er sich nur angelacht ... andererseits, wenn sie unbedingt spielen wollte, wieso nicht mitmachen.  
„Komm sie dir holen.“

**Author's Note:**

> Auf fanfiktion.de hatte ich dieses Beinahe-Drabble schon ewig hochgeladen, bei A03 wollt ich damit eigentlich erst kommen, wenn ich auch wieder bisschen was Längeres geschrieben hab. Aber nun ist JJL heute vom Deutschen Mode-Institut zum "Krawattenmann des Jahres" gekürt worden! Also, wenn das kein Grund für's Uploaden ist, dann weiß ich auch nicht. :D


End file.
